What She Is To Him
by crystalballer
Summary: What Brennan is to Booth, in his eyes.


To Booth, Brennan is:

**1. His partner.**

"But the bones show a perimortem injury on his cranial suture that was not because of any previous injuries… Booth. I know who did it."

"So Jacobi Reynolds conked him on the head. So what? We still don't know why he did it. Oh, perhaps it was because of that hot chick they were both, you know…"

"That is conjecture, Booth."

"I know."

**2. His best friend.**

"I need a favor, Bones."

"As a partner or as a good friend?"

"Why?"

"Well, Angela told me that favors for best friends don't warrant them owing you anything, but if I do a favor for you as a partner, you owe me something."

"Well, as a best friend, then."

She mumbled under her breath, "cheap."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! So, what do you want?"

**3. His confidante.**

"You know what, Bones? My mom left us when my dad started beating her. My aunt, she came one day, packed her bags and drove off with her. She promised she'd come back for us, but she never did."

"Booth…"

"You want to know another thing? I've never told this to anyone before. So I don't know why I'm telling it to you now."

She took his hand in hers and slung her arm around him.

"It's okay, Booth. I'm here. I'll never leave you."

**4. His drinking buddy.**

"Am I going to get a headache tomorrow?" She looked at him with resigned eyes.

"Hodgins and Zack do their experiments, we do ours." He lifted his cup to her.

Exactly 20 rounds and 5 minutes later, they ran to his toilet. She got to the toilet just in time, vomiting into his toilet bowl. After wiping her mouth, she gasped, "I don't like it when experiments have me regurgitating alcohol."

He responded by throwing up into the sink.

**5. His hangover buddy.**

Seeley Booth woke up in his bed with a pounding head. He groaned and got up, casting Brennan – sprawled on the bed next to him – a glance, before sighing and heading to the kitchen to make coffee. Perhaps in could ease the pounding a little.

She got up after he had his first cup of java, grimacing and sliding into the seat opposite him. He pushed a steaming mug toward her, along with two aspirin.

She smiled to thank him, but immediately regretted it and whimpered, "Ow."

**6. The reason why his pipes burst.**

"By the way, my cards tell me this all works out in the end."

But they wouldn't even get together unless…

_She loves me. She loves me? Me? _

"What all works out eventually?" Brennan asked.

He dazedly ignored her and strode to his office.

_She loves me. Oh my god, she loves me._

_Is that why they were together in that stupid coma dream? That stupid coma dream, which Sweets said was his brain translating her book into some sort of alternate reality?_

Driving home, that was all he could think about.

In his apartment, he stood, washing the dishes left over from that morning. A grin slowly spread across his face.

_She loves me, she loves me, she loves me._

He did a little happy-dance thing around his kitchen, when suddenly slipped on a bit of water on the floor.

To steady himself, he grabbed the tap, steadying himself and snapping it off in the process. Water sprayed everywhere. He tried putting it back on and succeeded, but then below it came a 'blam' and the distinct 'fssshhhhh' of spraying water.

_Oh, shit._

_She loves me._

**7. The reason why he's glad he didn't shoot the clown.**

When he told her he loved her in an 'atta girl kinda way', it was because of the fact that he wasn't afraid of the clown. He was afraid that he wasn't fully back yet. And that his feelings weren't real.

_If you crack that shell and eventually change your mind, she'll die of loneliness before she'll ever trust anyone ever again._

But he was thankful for the clown. Why? Because he didn't love her the way he does now. He knows that even though he loves her today, tomorrow he'll love her more than ever.

That he'll need her even more the day after.

And that he'll want her more than ever the day after that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please read and review!**

**And yeah, I drew inspiration from The Big Bang Theory for the puking scene :D**

**Surely that's worth a little click on the green button below? *Jedi Mind Trick at work***


End file.
